Under The Flurry Of A Thousand Stars
by OmegaStarShooter14
Summary: AU. Sitting alone on that cold winter night, he realized that the stars were singing. They were singing that song he has been ignoring since his mother's death, but this time it's different. It's in 'her' voice, a voice that captivated him in more ways than one. 'Roxas, come dance under the stars with me...' *Cherished Tenshi's 100 Song Challenge*
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone! Here's my entry for Cherished Tenshi's 100 song theme challenge! The pairing is RokuShi (Roxas/Xion) and it's in a highschool AU.**

**A big thank you to my beta: xxxHikari-Kuraixxx~!**

**Xx_xX**

_Every story has a beginning, and this one starts with a boy..._

Roxas Matsumura woke up in a bad mood.

His stupid alarm clock woke him up an hour early, but he forced himself to get up. The alarm read 6:30 a.m. It wasn't a good two hours until school, and it only takes him thirty minutes to get dressed. He considered that since it was first day of school and his first year as a freshman, he might as well take a shower. First days are everything, after all. Though, he always found it amusing how on the first day, everyone dresses up, and for the rest of the school year, they go all messy.

Roxas never understood teenagers, even though he was one of them.

At the edge of his room, was his black Chavanne grand piano, coated with a thin layer of dust. As he dries his hair, he stares at the instrument, and at the closet behind it, with remorse. He walks towards it, and presses a key. A high-pitched noise emits from the piano and the thin layer of dust shakes off lightly, making Roxas cough.

_It's been three years,_ he thought. _Three years since I've played you. Three years since Mom died._

He forced himself out of his thoughts. He didn't need those memories; all he wanted to do was forget.

Roxas got dressed in his school attire which was his black _gakuran_, and was regulation. He hated it; Roxas felt like the high neck was choking him. He slung his backpack over his shoulder, and spared one last gaze to his piano. Then, he turned and stepped out of his room.

Across the hall, he heard a moan. The blonde rolled his eyes; his father was still recovering from his usual hangover. He didn't even want to look at him; his father always made him sick.

He opened the fridge and made himself some _Tamagoyaki_, and made some for his dad as well. He took his breakfast and hurried outside, before his father walked downstairs. All his father did was annoy him.

From his house to school, it took him a good twenty minutes. He checked his wristwatch; the clock read 8:15 a.m. Did it really take him that long to take a shower and eat? No. It was probably the goddamned piano...

He stopped when he heard a voice calling his name. A female voice. It seemed to be getting louder and louder...

"Roxas, you idiot! I said, wait up!" The blonde turned to see Kairi running like a maniac in her uniform. She stops and lands on her knees. "Didn't you hear me...? I said... wait..." She panted. He smiled at this, "Sorry, Kai. Just didn't hear you. I had my 'annoying best friend' blocker on."

She glares at him. "You got the 'best friend' part right." She flips her cherry-red hair. "Well, you're early, at least."

"There's a first time for everything." He smirked. Kairi was really his best friend, his childhood friend, to be honest. They talked about stupid things, but that's what friends do, right?

Eventually, they reached Lockhart Academy, their school. The walls were painted a jade green, and the main grounds were full of trees, with the students bustling around as usual.

Kairi grabbed Roxas' hand and rushed through the school. "We're late, Rox! Come on~!" He thought that was ridiculous, but turns out, she was right. The bell rang as soon as they slid the door open, and they scooted along to any chair. Roxas and Kairi were at the back, sitting along with Olette and Zexion.

Olette smiled sweetly at Roxas; they were summer friends, and they got along great, while Zexion, who was too engrossed in his book, shrugged them off. He didn't really care, honestly.

The chatter of the students settled down when a medium age woman entered the room. She was wearing a wine colored business outfit; her long, glossy brown hair reaching her lower back. Her eyes were a dark red, and she was pretty. Very pretty.

"Hello, class nine-three. As most of you know, I'm Tifa Lockhart, the school's headmaster. Sorry, you're teacher's running a little late, so I thought that I'd let this little cutie introduce herself." She turns to the hall. "Come on in."

A girl who Roxas had never even seen before entered the room. Her choppy, black hair framed her face, and her blue eyes were shining with nervousness. She walked until she reached the front of the class. "H-Hi, my name is Xion," she rushed.

"What?" Vanitas, the 'bad boy' (Roxas didn't believe it, though. He just thought he was lonely, like him.), asked. He took off one of his headphones for emphasis.

"Hello, my name is Xion. Xion Ishibashi." She bows her head. "It's nice to meet you all!"

Roxas stared at the girl as she sat in the front, with Sora and Namine, who became instant friends with her. Those two were the friendliest people in this whole room, the only two who were willing to let people into their 'circle'.

He continued to stare until Kairi elbowed him, with an arched eyebrow.

That girl... was different.

_Stories have beginnings, every single one does._

**Xx_xX**

**Glossary:**

**Chavanne: It's a French piano, which they don't make anymore. Very rare, very special. Only used in galas back in France, so why does Roxas have one in his bedroom?**

**gakuran: Japanese male high school uniform. Consists of long-sleeves with a high neck, and matching long pants (Colors vary by school/grade. Roxas' is BLACK.)**

**Tamagoyaki: Typical breakfast in Japan. It's a rolled omelet, with your selection of vegetables and such.**

**Tell me your thoughts, please! Thank you for reading~!**

**~OmegaStarShooter14~**


	2. Dearly Beloved

**Aw, the song for this chapter is so sad! I mean, it has a sad aura. So, this chapter will be slightly sad.**

**Sadness for everyone~! :D (See? If I say that with a happy face, it ain't so bad.)**

**Thank you to my awesome beta-reader: xxxHikari-Kuraixxx~!**

**XxDearly_BelovedxX**

After that introduction, the day went on as usual. The new girl didn't talk much, but smiled a lot. Roxas didn't stare at her too much—it's just that every time he moved his gaze and spotted her, she was smiling to herself. He assumed that she was a happy person.

In a rush, the door swung open and a middle-aged woman appeared. She had medium length pink hair, and her blue eyes were framed by black glasses. She was wearing a short sleeved jacket with a skirt that reached just above her knees. Inside the jacket was a lacy white blouse and she wore glossy black high heels. Around her neck was a strange figure: it was onyx black, with a few accents in silver and gold.

Vanitas whistled.

"Good morning, class." The woman nodded at the children, her voice like a thousand knives. "My name is Éclair Farron, and you shall address me as such." She walked along the rows of chairs, her gaze ice-cold. "I shall not take any nonsense from any of you." She slammed her hand on the nearest chair, which was Sora's. Startled, he fell out of his chair with huge eyes. Nobody laughed, though.

"I am your _teacher_, and you shall respect me as such," she said, her tone so high, one could assume she was shouting. "_Have I made myself clear?_"

There was a murmur of agreement.

"Then let's begin," she said. Ms. Farron told us that she's the classes' math teacher for the year. Everyone let out a sigh of relief. As strict—*cough*_EVIL_*cough*—as this woman was, anything was better than their last teacher, Selphie Tilmitt. She wasn't a bad teacher, but she just didn't know how to deal with the students. She always cried and said that the students were demon children. Not very professional.

The day passed normally after that. In third period, Mr. Even, the science teacher, was interrupted by a student screaming about clubs. The teacher looked at his wristwatch and sighed. "Apparently, it is time for you to join a club. Now, run along."

Everyone looked at each other. Club inscriptions on the first day of school? How strange. But, nobody was complaining; the thirty minutes on how bacteria reproduces was not very entertaining, to say the least.

Roxas' classmates were all talking about which one to join, and which to not. In the crowd of students, Kairi grabbed his arm. "What club are you joining?"

He shrugged.

The redhead rolled her eyes at this. She poked his cheek and went ahead.

_I don't want to join a club, _he thought. _The only one I actually like is the music club, and there's no way I'll play for them._

He continued to walk, until he reached the door. In a golden worn out plaque, was the word _library_. He didn't have anything to lose, so he entered the room.

The place was empty, except for the librarian. Her dark brown hair reached her neck, and her coffee brown eyes always had a kindness that reminded Roxas of his mother's. She was dressed in a black cotton shirt, which some grey jeans and scarf.

The blond smiled. "Ms. Yoko! Yoko Shimomura!"

She smiled at him, and when he came close, she ruffled his hair. "Hey, Rox. You gonna join a club?"

"I don't know..."

Yoko stared at him and said, "Y'know, I need an assistant librarian. Maybe, you'd like to apply? I'm sure you have a fair shot at getting the job." She laughed, and Roxas tackled her with a hug.

"Thank you, Ms. Yoko! Thank you!" he said. This woman was like an aunt to him. The sneaky kind of aunt that always has your back.

She escaped from his embrace and led him to the back of the library, where the school's electric piano was. Why was it in the library, anyway?

"If you want to," she said, and Roxas nodded. This was just what he needed.

"I'll go lock the doors." He nodded again.

The blonde walked to it, and pressed a note. The key lit up with a brilliant red.

_What to play...? _He thought of his mother's songs and he found one. He began to play, and instantly, the tears sprouted from his eyes. Because of his gift, or should he say curse, he played the song perfectly. It sounded just like his mother's. Yet, he continued to play, the notes coming to him like words.

The sad song spread around the area, its tone catching Yoko's heart. She sighed, and began to cry as well.

_Oh, Aerith. I remember when I wrote that song for you. I asked you for a title; and you said, you said..._

The tears wouldn't stop.

_...Dearly Beloved._

Roxas continued to play the song. And he played it again, and again, and again...

After for what seemed like forever, the librarian placed a hand on Roxas' shoulder. He was drawn out of that world he always goes when he plays; a world that was only for his mother and him. Now his mother was gone, and he was all alone.

None of them said of word. They didn't share words of comfort, nor did they offer tissues to each other. This was a wound that has lasted for years, and with every note, it felt fresh.

"See you, Roxas," she said, mustering up her signature smile.

"Goodbye."

It had been almost an hour, but he was too strung up to care.

The lunchroom was full, and Kairi signaled to him, along with her twin brothers, Axel and Lea. The only difference between the two was that Axel always had some tear-shaped marks under his eyes.

"So, did you find a club?"

"You could say that."

**Yoko Shimomura is the music composer for the Kingdom Hearts games. She's amazing!**

**~OmegaStarShooter14~**


	3. Hand In Hand

**At the rate I'm going, I feel like I'm never going to finish this. X)**

**A HUGE domo-arigatou to my beta: _xxxHikari-Kuraixxx_~!**

**~Hand_In_Hand~**

"Roxas? Are you even listening to me?" Kairi snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Jeez. It's like you live in a whole different world." Roxas didn't even budge.

"Kai, you know that he does." Axel took a bite of his apple.

"You know that better than any of us," added Lea. He played with his mashed potatoes for a while with no particular interest.

Lunch was always lively at Lockhart Academy, but Roxas wasn't one for liveliness. He was always quiet, and that irritated Kairi. Right now he was just playing with his turkey drumstick, his gaze so far way even though Kairi was right in front of him.

He needed to be more social... or _something_!

"Sorry..." Roxas murmured, but Kairi knew that he wasn't actually paying attention.

"Rox. Look. At. Me." He looked at her with half-lidded eyes. "Can't you just join the conversation?"

He rolled his eyes.

"Please, for me?" She made a puppy face.

The blonde sighed, and Kairi knew she had him. "Fine. What are you guys talking about?"

"Stuff," says Lea.

"No shit, Sherlock. Kairi's just been stressing about everything: school, cheerleading tryouts, Sora..."

That last part earns Axel a smack on the back of his head. "I heard that."

"What? It's true!"

The siblings were in a heated argument now, and Roxas felt himself drifting away again, until Kairi sighed.

"That's enough. Come on, Roxas. The bell's about to ring." She reaches out for his hand and pulls him away from the table, leaving their empty food trays, along with the two redheads.

Kairi's hand is warm and soft. He squeezes it a bit; this is the hand of the person he trusts the most, the person who's been with him through Hell and back.

When they're in the hall, she lets go and smiles. "I kinda lied back there. I just needed to get away from those two, or I was pretty sure I was going to kill them."

"I don't blame you." Roxas smiles as well.

"We've got... twenty minutes 'til next period. What do you wanna do?" Kairi asks.

"Dunno." He shrugs. Just spending time with his best friend was nice, he didn't really care.

"Let's walk around, see if they're any new teachers."

"'Kay," he answers, and has to refrain from reaching for her hand again. Kairi's hand was so much like... his mother's. She was his only friend who actually got to know her, not just as the great pianist that his mother was, but for Roxas' mom: Aerith Gainsborough.

He remembered when she sang a lullaby for both him and Kairi when they were younger:

_Sunshine smiles at you,_

_I hold you close, my dear._

_In each other's arms, this I know is true:_

_You'll be safe, there's nothing to fear._

_Friends forever you shall be,_

_Hand in hand, just wait and see._

She was right, just like always. Roxas smiles at this, at the memory, at Kairi.

So when she reaches for his hand, he doesn't pull away.

**~0~**

**Oh my God, I wrote Aerith's last name correctly. -sniff- I'm so proud.**

**RokuShi fans, don't give up on me yet! This is a 100 chapter challenge, I don't want to make them fall in love so soon!**

**RoxKai friendship is cute, dont'cha think?**

**Thank you for reading~!**

** ~OmegaStarShooter14~**


	4. Laughter And Merriment

**~Laughter And Merriment~**

The bell rang as soon as Roxas and Kairi entered the classroom; they seem to have really good timing, or just are really lucky.

They weren't the first people in classroom, though. Already there was Sora and Namine, the optimism duo, along with the new girl, Xion. She was smiling with content, this first day of school for her was a complete success, apparently.

The students continued to arrive, in duos, trios, and the occasional loner. The teacher herself was last, with her wild, braided and blond hair, green eyes, and sheepish smile. There's no confusing this woman; it's Rikku Satsuma, the art teacher.

Keep in mind that Rikku is not your usual teacher, nor is this your usual art class.

Rikku is really cheerful and easygoing; but that doesn't mean that she'll go easy on you. She's very serious when it comes to her class, and she won't take an 'I can't do it,' or an 'I'm no good,' for an answer. And her class not only covers classical art with pencils and paint, she also teaches sculptures—those are Roxas' favorite. He loved how the piece of rock, ice, or wood, became alive through her touch.

Roxas was pretty excited to see what she would do.

"Good morning, class! I'm Rikku Satsuma, your new art teacher," she chirped. "Today's our first day, so I want everyone to come to the front and say what's your favorite thing to do!"

One by one, the students stood and said their preferences. Kairi said that she loved soccer, and Roxas said that he liked music. No surprise there.

The new girl, Xion was last. She smiled brightly, and said, "I like to sing and dance, reading is fun too."

"Oooooh! Sing a song for us, Xion!" Kairi yelled. Everyone, even Roxas and Rikku, started clapping, wanting to hear her song.

That's when Mr. Even opened the door.

"I'd appreciate it you'd tone it down, Ms. Satsuma." He glared at the blonde.

"Right, of course. Excuse my rudeness." The man looked content and left, as soon as he closed the door, the class erupted into laughter. It was one of those laugh-fits that one does not know why they happen; all they know is that they can't _stop_. The teacher was a part of it too, tears gathering at the edge of her eyes. Why was she laughing? She was supposed to be a teacher!

She thought of Even's pissed off face and burst in laughter again.

Roxas' laugh-fit had passed, and he could see Xion's happiness at the sudden forgetfulness about her song. She continued laughing and sat back down in her chair. Sora had this really weird laugh, so when someone who had already stopped looked at him, they started laughing again.

_Art is a very fun and lively class_, Roxas thought with a smile before he joined the laughter again.


	5. Floating In Bliss

**~Floating In Bliss~**

Tapping his foot impatiently, Roxas waited.

And waited.

And continued to wait.

He was nowhere near amused. It's the first day of school, and all he can think of is how _boring_ it's been. His final class, history with Mr. Eraqus, is taking _forever_. Bashing his head against the desk seemed like a good idea.

The Keyblade War was not an interesting subject. He could feel his focus drifting... Leaving the subject entirely.

He drifted off and began to daydream.

* * *

_He was on a Hot Air Balloon. It had long since he could see the ground. All that he could see were the white, fluffy clouds in the distance, though he felt like he could reach out and grab them, if he tried. _

_He gazed at the beautiful sky; it was breathtaking. He felt like he could stay there forever. It was like floating in bliss, so to speak._

"_This is a lot of fun," a voice mused from behind him, making him jump. Roxas didn't even know there was someone with him. He turned, and saw that nobody was there. Yet, the voice kept calling him. It was sweet and quiet voice; it numbed all his senses. _

"_Roxas..." _

"_Roxas..." _

* * *

"ROXAS!"

Said boy raised his head from his desk to see his teacher right in front of his desk.

"Today's the first day, so consider this a warning," he said coldly. "If you ever have the nerve to sleep through my class again... it won't be any fun for _anyone_." He signaled to all of Roxas' classmates. "Therefore, if you slip up, everyone pays the price."

There was a murmur of complaint. That was not fair! Roxas nodded sternly and the ring of the bell caught him by surprise.

"Remember to do your assignments for tomorrow. Have a pleasant evening," Eraqus dismissed the class.

_Assignments? _Roxas thought. He'd have to ask Namine for notes. He saw her walking through the door and rushed to catch up to her, but then he bumped into someone.

The person who Roxas bumped into let out a gasp, and dropped the books she was carrying. Now the floor was covered in papers with notes.

"God, I'm so sorry..." Roxas muttered as he bent down to pick up her stuff.

"It's alright," she muttered and bent down to pick them up, and Roxas found himself picking up a notebook that read _Xion Ishibashi_. He looked up and sure enough, he just bumped into the new girl.

Quickly, he picked everything up and handed it to Xion. He turned to leave, still hoping that Namine hadn't left yet, but the new girl stopped him.

"D-Do you need today's notes?"

He turned again, and saw her, notebook in hand. "That's why you were in such a hurry, right?"

Roxas grabbed the notebook, "Yeah... Thanks, Xion." This made her smile. Suddenly, her phone began to ring. She jumped, and didn't bother to look at who it was.

"I gotta go. Later,..." Xion wavered.

_She doesn't know my name, _he thought. "Roxas."

"Later, Roxas," she finished and rushed out of the classroom. Roxas turned to leave, but something caught his eye. Something was shining under a nearby desk. He bent down to get it; it was a key chain. The key chain was a sliver cherry blossom with black edges, and a diamond in the middle.

This probably belongs to the new girl... I'll give it back with the notebook tomorrow. He decided as he walks outside the classroom to go to his house.

He really wasn't looking forward to that.

Roxas just wished he could fly away from everything on the hot air balloon of his dreams.

**~0~**

**A big thank you to my beta: xxxHikari-Kuaraixxx~!**

**Leave a review, if you like!**

**~OmegaStarShooter14~**


	6. Tears Of The Light

**Tears Of The Light**

Walking back home, Roxas wanted to take a detour. Maybe stop at a McDonald's, or at a coffee shop. It didn't matter where, he just didn't want to get home yet.

He didn't want to see his dad.

Roxas tried to avoid him. After his mother died, he became so unstable. He would never forget his father's expression...

* * *

_"Dad, what's wrong? Dad! Dad!" Tell me!" The little boy shook his father, in hopes of getting him back. He needed to know what happened._

_"She's gone..." he kept saying. "I promised I would protect her..."_

_"Who's gone?" Something had hit the little boy to close to home. "Dad, where's Mom?"_

_He didn't answer._

_"Where's Mom?! Dad! Speak to me! Please!"_

_His father's blue eyes lost their shine that day. His blond hair seemed to grow paler with every passing day._

_Every time Roxas looked at him, it reminds him of the day of his mother's funeral. Even if it was sunny, he felt freezing. The cold just melted into his small bones. When Roxas reached for his father's hand, even though his father gripped his hand back, it didn't feel like his father was there._

_His father was hidden behind a permanent mask, and Roxas didn't know what to do._

_He felt like he lost both of his parents that day._

_Roxas hasn't spoken to him since._

* * *

He didn't realize that he had long since reached his house. Standing in front of the door, he reached into his pocket and took out his keys. The door opened with a click, and he entered.

The house was exactly like he left it, if not colder. It felt abandoned, even if Roxas cleaned it every week.

Sadness oozed from the walls, playing the most heart-wrenching melody.

Roxas could hear sobbing upstairs. It was faint, but it was there. He did his best to ignore it and walked up to his room.

He lied in his bed and looked at the ceiling. The emptiness inside him was too deep. Roxas closed his eyes, and sees his mother. Sometimes, he wished that he could just run away from everything.

In his mind, his mother smiled at him. That smile that everyone could not help but love.

He doesn't cry anymore.

They're no more tears to shed. It's been long since they dried up.

* * *

**Nothin' much to say about this chapter. Sorry for not updating, you guys. :(**

**A big thank you to my super-duper beta: xxxHikari-Kuraixxx!**

**Please review, and I'll see you around!**

**~OmegaStarShooter14~**


End file.
